What if?
by spiderjustice
Summary: Ava's dad didn't die and he is the White Tiger. Fury asked him to help with the team and Hector agrees. He moves to a new apartment near Midtown High with his daughter. How will Hector react to Ava's relations with Peter a.k.a Spiderman. Will he tell Ava who Peter is and tell her to keep away from him?
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER 1  
_** ** _Different ending_**

* * *

New York City's Central Park, in the day a place where you can go with your family and have fun but in the night when a crazy guy with mustache wants to kill you, it's not that nice. Especially when you know that your daughter is in danger as well. Hector Ayala a.k.a White Tiger is trying to find Kraven the hunter. Kraven is trying to kill him and take his amulet for a couple of weeks now, it wouldn't be a big deal if Kraven didn't know about Hector's daughter. This mustache maniac kidnaped her and told Hector that if he won't give Kraven the White Tiger amulet, he should think about the funeral. Hector growled at the think of Kraven hurting his beloved little girl. He looked around the place Kraven told him to be.

"Where is that bastard?"

"I wouldn't say things like that if I were you. Right, my dear?"

"DAD!"

Hector couldn't see Kraven, even with his powers.

"Let her go Kraven, it's me you want!"

"You're correct."

Kraven jumped out of his hiding place with Ava now lying on the ground unconscious.

"But I thought you want for your daughter to see her dad's work." Kraven said with an evil smirk.

White Tiger growled.

"If you won't let her go, I'm going to make sure you will die in pain." White Tiger said walking to Kraven with his claw out.

Kraven laughed.

"I'm counting on that. Now you've got two options..."

Kraven pointed at Hector's amulet.

"You will give me back your amulet and I will give you, your daughter back or..."

Kraven grabbed Ava by her shirt and pressed a knife on her neck.

"You won't give me your amulet and go back home with her dead body..."

White Tiger was silent for a minute.

 _"Hector? We're ready to attack. You need to move him next to that old tree, Daredevil and our agents are hiding behind it."_

 **"So much for the greatest hunter in the world. Good job Nick."** Hector thought.

White Tiger walked up to Kraven and took off his amulet.

"Good decision Mr. Ayala."

Just as Kraven was about to take the amulet, Hector grabbed his arm and throw him on the old tree where Daredevil tied Kraven up and agents made sure that he isn't going anywhere. Hector took off his mask and rushed to his daughter.

"Ava. Sweety, wake up."

Daredevil heard his best friend trying to wake up his daughter with no effect. He walked up to Hector and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Hector. Jet with medic crew will be here in a minute. She'll be fine."

Hector hugged his daughter and let out a sob.

"It's my fault, Matt. I should protect her."

Daredevil picked Hector's mask and gave it to him.

"You did. It was just... You can't be at two places in once Hector. I was thinking maybe you should teach her how to fight. She would protect herself when you're not around."

"I was just about to say that."

When two super heroes turned they saw Nick Fury with a medic crew.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of her." One of the medic crew said and took Ava to the jet.

"You won't live forever Hector and Ava is a very smart and strong. If you train her now she would be the next White Tiger. I'm not saying 'now' but in the future."

Hector sighed taking his mask back on.

"You're right but in far future."

Nick laughed.

"Of course. Oh, and can you do me a favor. I'm building a team of teenage super heroes, now I'm going to Queens talk with a boy who stopped a criminal yesterday. I want you to train the team in combat and to teach them to have a cold head in the field. What do you say?"

"Of course. It's an honor to work for the **Nick Fury**."

"Very funny, now excuse me but I need to talk with one messed up kid." Fury said walking away.

"Come on, I don't want Ava to wake up alone after what happened."

 _ **Queens**_

Peter Parker was finishing his homework. It was late so he decided to do it in the morning. He went to his bathroom and took a quick shower. When he came out of the bathroom he saw fricking Nick Fury sitting next to his desk.

"Hello, Mr. Parker. I can see you didn't finish your math."

Peter was silence. He didn't know how to react.

"Are you going to say something or you're going to stand there with your mouth open for the rest of the night?"

"W-what are **you** doing **here**?"

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm doing here. You invited me."

"WHEN?!"

"When you started to swing around the city in a red and blue suit."

"Oh..."

"Listen, Parker. I'm building a team of teenage super heroes. I know about your uncle and about his killer who was caught by you yesterday."

"And what? You want me to join your team? I'm in this for like five days!"

"Exactly! You're in this just five days and I want to help you with your training."

"What if I say no?"

"You won't."

"Y-yes sir!"

Fury smiled.

"Good. See you tomorrow..."

"S-Spiderman, sir."

".. At SHIELD." Fury said and gave Peter his SHIELD card.

"Wow, yo-Where is he!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2  
Father and friend of the year**_

* * *

Ava woke up next day after the whole incident with Kraven the hunter. Her father was asleep in the chair next to her bed. She was too weak to speak so she put her hand on her dad's knee and waited for him to wake up.

"Dad..."

Hector woke up and looked at Ava who had some bruises and a broken arm.

"Hey, sweety. How are you feeling?" Hector said grabbing his daughter's hand.

"Tired..."

"I know baby, I know..."

Hector sighed.

"I'm so sorry about that what happened Ava. I should be there to protect you. I promised your mother that my _'job'_ won't get you in danger and I failed. I'm sorry..."

Ava gave her dad a weal smile.

"You did... protect me, dad... it's my fault... I should wait with MJ in... her house for you... to pick me up... I'm sorry, daddy." Ava said giving her dad a squeeze.

"Speaking of MJ, she was calling you all morning. She's probably shocked that **you** didn't go to school."

"Can we go home?"

"Doctor said that you can go home in a couple of hours. And you should call MJ and tell her that you had an accident, the doctor said that after you come back home you need to rest for a week or two."

"What? No..."

"Yes. And you need to tell that boyfriend of yours to help you study."

"He is not my boyfriend, his just a friend, dad."

"Yeah, a friend who's got your picture on his computer."

"..."

"He's a friend and you just love to having him around so much, you're inviting him to our house an-"

"Okay, that's enough."

Hector laughs.

"Just call MJ and tell her that you won't be at school for at least a week."

"Sure, dad."

 ** _Midtown High_**

"I'm telling you, Peter something's wrong. Ava would never, ever miss a day at school, you know her."

Peter was taking his books from a locker and thinking about his first meeting with the team. He didn't hear what MJ said.

"Peter Parker, are you even listing to me?!"

"Huh, um, yeah of course I do."

"What did I say?"

"You said, um, something about Daily Bugle."

"Yeah!"

"Really?!"

"No, you idiot! I said that I think something's wrong with Ava."

"Why?"

"Did you see her today?"

Peter stared at MJ for a moment.

"You're right, maybe I should-"

 _ **(BEEP BEEP)**_

"Wait, it's Ava."

"Ask if she's ok."

"Hi Ava, where are you? Are you ok?... MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!... Seriously?! Stairs?!... What **really** happened?... Stop lying!... Ok then, give me your dad to the phone... No, I'm not kidding... Where is he then?... Yeah, he's right next to me BUT, STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!... Ok, I'll give you Peter."

MJ handed confused Peter her phone.

"Hey Ava, why aren't you in school?"

"Hi, I fell off the stairs yesterday night. I just wanted to ask if you could get me lessons from today?"

"Sure. Can I come to you after school..."

MJ frowned at Peter.

"... with MJ?"

"Of course."

"Ok. Do you want to speak with MJ now?"

"No no no no no no no."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Peter gave back MJ her phone.

"She didn't want to talk with me, did she?"

"Yep."

 _ **Ava's home**_

Hector was doing the dishes while Ava was in her room. Hector looked at the clock remembering about his meeting with Fury's team today.

"Ava! Can you come down here, please? I forgot to tell you something."

Ava came down to the kitchen and sat on the chair near her father.

"What's wrong dad?"

Hector turned around to face his daughter.

"Listen, baby, Fury asked me if I can be a _'teacher'_ on his new team of teenage superheroes. You know the rookies. So I won't be at home even more than before."

"Really?! Come on dad, you were supposed to start training me!"

"I will baby. As soon as your cast is gone."

Ava gave her father a hurt look.

"Oh boy... Please stop."

Ava would continue torturing her father but someone knocked on the door.

"I'll open the door. You can get some snacks from the fridge for MJ and-"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Hector laughed walking to the door.

"Suuuuurrrre..."

Hector opened the door for MJ and Peter.

"Hello, Mr. Ayala. Can we come in?"

"Hhhmm. I don't know..."

Peter started to panicked but MJ started to laugh like crazy.

"Hahah Oh MY hahah You're so funny Mr. Ayala."

Hector smiled.

"See Ava, MJ thinks my jokes are funny, unlike you. Peter, my boy, why you look like you have a ghost in front of you?"

"I, um, I-"

"He didn't get a joke." MJ said walking into the apartment.

"Did you really think I won't let you two in?"

"Well... yeah."

Hector laughed.

"I know that you are stalking my daughter but she's ok with that so I am too."

"DAD!"

"Tell them, Mr. Ayala!"

Hector turned from red face Peter to red face Ava and laughing MJ.

"I think MJ should visit us more often."

 _ **One hour later**_

After MJ and Peter helped Ava with studying, they all decided to watch a movie. They picked the best horror movie and turn off the lights.

"OMG! I love this movie!" MJ who was sitting on the floor said.

"MJ, why you won't sit with us on the couch?"

"She just doesn't want to interrupt you two." Hector said looking at Ava and Peter who were sitting very close to each other.

"Dad..."

"Don't _dad_ me, I'm not the one who wants to marry my stalker in the future. And by the way Peter, you need to do a lot of things before getting my blessing."

"DAD!"

Peter immediately sat as far away from Ava on the couch as he could.

"What's wrong Parker scared of your future wife... _ **(chuckle)**_... HAHAHAHA!"

"One beautiful day Mary Jane Watson I will kill you with cold blood."


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3  
** **For your own good**_

* * *

When Peter and MJ left Hector changed into his White Tiger costume. Ava went to her father's room to give him a birthday gift. Hector birthday was yesterday but of course, something needed to go wrong. The gift was a book called _'Ten easy steps to make them laugh'._ Ava's dad likes to make jokes but they are lame. Only two people think that Hector jokes are funny, May Parker and Mary Jane. Ava hopes that after reading that book her dad's jokes will be better.

She walks into the room and sees that her dad is already gone. She sighed and put a book on Hector's bed.

"I should get used to this for now."

Ava looked at her dad's nightstand and found a note saying ' _Sweety if you're reading this it means that you wanted to give me that stupid book as a birthday gift. One: I didn't need to buy me a gift. Two: MY jokes are HILARIOUS! Love you, dad.'_

"How did he know about a book? Did he rummage my room again?! If he did something stupid again, I will kill him." Ava said walking to her room.

When she made it there, she searched her room for jokes in a bad taste like her photograph with Peter and MJ with a heart around her and Peter. And he did that, **again.**

"DAD!"

 ** _SHIELD's helicarrier_**

"What did she do to deserve this, Hector?" Fury asked walking with White Tiger to the training room.

"She doesn't want to admit that she likes her friend. They know each other for like... five years now. He's got her picture sorry _'the whole class'_ picture with a zoom at her on his computer and she is staring at him every time his in our house. I like that boy his smart and his aunt raised him well, I know that he would be good for my baby girl."

"So you just gave her same... directions."

"Exactly."

They were walking rest of the way in silence but...

"GET OFF ME YOU WEB HEAD!"

White Tiger and Fury speeded up hearing screams. As they came to the training room they saw Nova with Spiderman on his helm.

"I STUCK"

"What the hell are you two doing here?!"

Hearing Fury's scream Spiderman jumped off Nova.

"You were stuck huh?"

"Quiet!"

All four boys stood in the line.

"Team, this is White Tiger. He's your new mentor, you can talk with him if you have a problem on the team or in your normal life. He will train you as well."

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Now, I'll leave you in Tiger's hands."

After Fury walked out of the room White Tiger walked closer to the team.

"Nice to meet you, young men. Before I start the training I would like to know your identities and don't worry I will show you mine as well."

 **"I know this voice from somewhere."** Spiderman thought.

"So who's first." Tiger asked.

Power Man took off his glasses.

"I'm Luke Cage."

Next was Iron Fist.

"Danny Rand, namaste."

Nova took off his helm.

"Sam Alexander."

"Spiderman?"

"Yeah, who are you?" Nova asked glaring at Spiderman.

He sighed and took off his mask. That made Hector immobile.

"I'm Peter Parker..."

Whit Tiger was standing with wide open eyes for ten minutes. Boys were starting to worry.

"White Tiger? Hello?" Sam asked waving his hand in front of Tiger's face.

"You can't be Peter Parker..."

"W-why?"

White Tiger took his mask off.

"No..."

 ** _Ayala's apartment_**

After trying to clean the picture her dad _destroyed_ which took one hour, Ava was getting ready for bed. When she got out of the bathroom she saw her father still in his costume but without his mask, standing with crossed arms and looking at her with an angry look.

"What's wrong dad?"

"I don't want to see Parker in our apartment, I don't want you to spend time after school with him or **near** him. Summarizing, **Keep away from him.** "

"W-WHAT?! WHY?!"

"He's not good for you, as a friend or something more."

"You can't-"

"YES I CAN! Now, go to your room and give me your phone."

"NO!"

"Ava, I need to make sure you won't call him. Give. Me. Your. Phone."

Ava rushed to her room locking the door behind her. When Hector gets there he saw Ava's phone on the floor next to a door to her room. And in that moment Hector heard his only daughter cry. He didn't want to do that but it's for her safety...


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHAPTER 4  
_ _When things are getting more and more messed up_**

* * *

Next day Ava woke up when she heard her dad was screaming at someone. She quietly went to the end of the corridor and hid behind a wall. Ava peeked her head a little to see who her father was arguing with. It was Fury's agent and his right hand, Phil Coulson. **"What is he doing here?"** Ava thought.

"ARE YOU OUT OFF YOUR MIND?! YOU AND NICK! THESE KIDS ARE DANGEROUS! WHAT IS SOME CRAZY PSYCHO DISCOVERS THEIR IDENTITIES! I WON'T PUT MY DAUGHTER IN THAT KIND OF DANGER COULSON!"

"Listen, Hector, I know that after Ava's kidnapping you're more protective but she won't be a part of this."

"How can you be sure?"

"After your talk with Parker about your daughter he promised to keep the team away from her."

 **"Why is he talking about Peter? And what the hell is his part in this** **circus?"**

Hector sighed.

"If I hear from Ava that she met new classmates and want to spend more time with them, I promise you Coulson that you won't be able to walk or sit for the rest of your life." Hector said glaring at Coulson.

Phil, on the other hand, smiled and walked out of the apartment. After that Ava went back to her room. She sits on her bed and tries to understand what's Peter's deal in this whole team. Why her father who liked Peter since he and Ava were just kids, is telling her to keep away from Peter? What is she missing to put all of this together in one simple piece?

One thing that Ava knew, she needed to talk with Peter so she could find out what had happened last night.

 ** _Midtown High_**

Peter was showing Luke, Sam and Danny the school trying his best to avoid MJ on the way. When guys decided to go around the school again without Peter, he went to his locker to grab his staff for the next class. He packed his books to his backpack and closed his locker. Right after that, he was crushed onto lockers. At first, he thought that it was Flash but his spider-sense usually warns him before Flash's attack, it was someone else. He turned his head to see who is bothering him and he knew that he should see that coming, sooner or later.

"Ava, what are you doing here? You should be at home, sleeping."

"Do you really think I can sleep after my father's weird change of his mind about you?!"

Peter sighed.

"Ava the thing is... you should stay away from me."

Ava was shocked for a second but her shock quickly turned into anger.

"Why are you talking like that?! We're friends for so long..."

"I know it's just..."

"What, you are some kind of a monster, you are transforming to some freak at night or you are an alien, from another planet?!"

"What? No, I'm just... I got myself into some mess that's all."

Ava frowned at him. She grabbed his hand with her good hand and dragged him to the place where no one could see or hear them.

"Some mess with SHIELD, huh?"

Now it was Peter's turn to be shocked.

"Your father told you, didn't he?"

"IT'S TRUE?!"

"Yeah, it is..."

"But what's your deal with SHIELD?"

Peter looked at her with sad eyes. He lifted his T-shirt to show her his Spiderman suit that he worn underneath his clothes.

"You-You're that bug guy?!"

"Spiders are not bugs, they're arachnids for god's sake. You of all people should know that you geek."

Ava glared at him.

"Spill everything out, now."

"Do you remember that trip to Oscorp last month?"

"Yeah."

"So you remember that I passed out on the way back home..."

"Of course I do, you gave me and MJ a freaking heart attack!"

"Well, I had passed out because I had been bitten by a radioactive spider. Next day when I woke up, I didn't need my glasses to see and my bodybuild changed a lot. I told you and MJ that I started to use contact lenses, I changed the way I dress from shirts to more baggy clothes so you couldn't see that I'm ripped."

"So instead of telling me and MJ the truth, you decided to lie to us..."

"I was scared, uncle Ben had died because I couldn't use my powers for good, instead I decided to get some money out of it..."

Peter stopped talking when he felt tears streaming down his face.

"Your father was chosen by Fury to by the team's mentor, right after he discovered my identity he told me that I can't drag you into this, that you're already in danger because of him, He and I decided to keep me as far away from you as possible. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just don't want you to be dead because of me, because of who I am. I can't lose you alright, I just can't."

Ava's anger turned into sadness. The last time she saw Peter so broken was on his uncles funeral. She walked up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"You're an idiot Parker..."

"I know, I'm sorry..."

"Stop saying that you're sorry, it's starting to piss me off."

"Sorry..."

"Idiot."

They pulled away when someone cleared his through.

"Dad?! What are you doing here?!"

"Did you really think that I didn't hear you this morning when I was talking with Coulson and YOU get away from my daughter." Hector said with anger.

"You know what dad? I'm tired of your _' I'm just trying to protect you'_ crap, I'm not a seven-year-old girl anymore! I can make my own choices!"

"Ava stop this right now! We're going home and from now on you are grounded..."

Hector turned to Peter.

"And as for you Mr. Parker you will be punished for not listening to my orders."

"You won't do that!"

"Ava it's ok, just go home and... forget about me."

"WHAT?! NO?!"

"YES! You are going home and as soon as we in our home you don't know who Peter Parker is!"

"Go to hell!" Ava screamed and ran out off the school.

Hector knew that Ava needed space so he let her go, his attention was directed at Peter.

"You need to stop that. If I see you two in the situation like this I will kill you, Parker."

 _ **Central Park**_

Ava had enough of what her father said. He knew Peter for eight years, he knew that Peter would give his life to protect her but, of course, her dad is stubborn as hell. Alright, she should listen to her dad but Peter is her best friend, she can't even imagine life without him and the worst thing about all of it, she started to want her and Peter to be more than friends.

She knows that it's wrong in all ways, especially when that new girl Gwen has a crush on Peter. She's always trying to flirt with him but Peter isn't flirting back. MJ said that Gwen tried to kiss Peter but he pulled away telling her that he is interested in someone else. Ava was curious who Peter would be interested in.

 **"Probably MJ..."**

* * *

 ** _Twelve-year-old Peter, MJ and Ava were playing together in Central Park while Aunt May, Hector and Mrs. Watson were talking not far from where kids were playing. Since Peter wasn't good at sports MJ and Ava picked to play dodgeball._**

 ** _"Peter Benjamin Parker! Stop hiding behind that tree!" MJ yelled throwing a ball at the tree._**

 ** _A ball bounced from the tree, MJ looked at Ava._**

 ** _"Oh no, I'm not going to get that ball." Ava said crossing her arms over her chest._**

 ** _"Rock, paper, scissors?" MJ asked._**

 ** _Ava looked at her and after a moment she nodded._**

 ** _"Ok, one, two, three!"_**

 ** _"Dang it!" Ava yelled walking after the ball._**

 ** _"Hey baby girl, I think that's yours." Hector said giving his daughter a ball._**

 ** _"Thanks, dad."_**

 ** _Ava is walking back to the place where she was playing with her best friends. When she was nearly there, Ava could see that Peter and MJ are talking. She smiled and speeded up a little. Just as Ava was about to say that she's got the ball Peter and MJ kissed. She cringed and turned away. She heard Peter and MJ pulling away in disgust._**

 ** _"You guys are weird."_**

* * *

Ava stood in front of the tree where she, Peter and MJ had a _'base'._ Everything was so simple back then and now, everything is falling apart.

"Ava, are you ok?"

"Mary Jane? What are you doing here? You should be in school."

"And you should be lying in your bed, not running around the city. What happened?"

Ava sighed looking at a tree.

"It's complicated."

"What is complicated? Peter is avoiding me for the whole day you are acting weird too, what the hell is wrong with you people today, gee."

"You should ask Peter that..."


	5. Chapter 5

**_CHAPTER 5  
_ _Unexpecting thing_  
**

* * *

White Tiger was running around the city looking for his daughter. Ava didn't come back home after she had discovered that Peter is Spiderman. Hector thought that she needs time to understand everything so after she ran out of Midtown High he let her go but she was gone for nine hours now. Hector was going out of his mind. Ava wasn't picking up his calls, nobody saw her since she had rushed from school.

Hector knew that Ava won't like the idea of breaking her _'friendship'_ with Peter but it's the only way to keep her safe. Nick told him, Ava is smart enough to make this kind of decision on her own and Peter is a good kid. Hector already watched his wife died because of his alter ego. If he wouldn't tell her that he'll protect her and convince her that they can live happily ever after, she would still be alive.

Ava was just four years old when her mom died. Hector was left alone with a little girl who was asking him every day one question _"Where is mommy?"._

White Tiger sighed and sat on the edge of the building. Thinking what to do.

 _ **With Ava**_

After a talk in the Central Park, MJ and Ava went to MJ's house. Girls were trying to relax and think things trough. Ava didn't tell MJ that Peter is Spiderman but she said that her father is overprotective and Peter doesn't want to make him mad.

"Ava your dad is calling again."

"Don't pick up, I really don't want to see him right now."

"How about I tell him that you're here and we call Peter to come here. All of you could talk this out."

"My dad won't listen, you know how he is."

MJ sighed.

"I know Ava but let's try."

Ava looked at MJ and nodded. MJ picked up the phone and told Ava's dad to come over.

"Alright, now Peter..."

"What are you waiting for?"

"I think you should do it."

"He won't pick up MJ."

"Fine but when they're here, you're gonna do the talking."

"Ok, ok"

"Hey MJ. Where are you?"

"My mom wasn't feeling good and I got out sooner to see if she's ok."

"Is she alright now?"

"I think so but, could you come over and help me taking care of her? I'm exhausted."

"Sure. I'll be there in five minutes.

"Ok, bye."

MJ looked at Ava and smiled.

"Get ready girl, you're gonna try to convince two stubborn people to stop being overprotective."

 _ **Fifteen minutes later**_

"Hello, Mr. Ayala. How are you?" MJ said opening the door.

"Good knowing that Ava is here with you."

"Um, Mr. Ayala, you don't mind to stay here for a moment?"

"No, of course not."

"Great. Ava is in my room."

Hector smiled and went to MJ room.

In the room, Peter and Ava were talking for ten minutes now. Peter was getting more and more unsure of what to do about the situation he is in.

"What if something happens to you?"

"Peter I won't be a problem for you and what about MJ huh?! She doesn't know but she could be in danger too, why you don't want to keep a distance with her like with me?"

Peter's eyes opened wide after hearing what Ava had said.

"Ava, it's not what you think-"

"OH REALLY?! I knew that you like her in that way..."

"What, no I don't like her like that..."

"Then who's the girl MJ was telling me about?"

Peter turned red.

"What MJ told you?"

"She told me that Gwen was trying to kiss you but you pulled away saying you're interested in someone else."

Peter looked at the floor rubbing his neck.

"Because I am... I have a crush on a very beautiful girl who is very smart and funny and... I'm really scared that if I tell her I like her like that she might freak out and never talk to me again."

"Jeez Parker, when you like someone then at least try to talk with that person."

"What if I just can't take myself to do that?"

"Then show it that you like her."

Peter looked at her and got even redder. But what surprised Ava was him walking closer to her and pulling her into a hug.

"I like you..."


	6. Chapter 6

**_CHAPTER 6  
_ _White Tiger's legacy continues_**

* * *

 _"I like you..."_

These words made Ava stiff, she stood in one place not moving, she couldn't even speak. Peter was starting to think it was a very bad idea. He hugged her tighter but again she didn't respond. After a second try to make Ava say something or move, Peter pulled back and looked at her.

"I-If you don't feel the same, it's ok. I don't want to ruin our friendship..."

Ava got herself together after her shock.

"Peter, I-"

She was cut off by her father who opened the door and stood with an angry expression on his face. Hector was furious, he walks towards Peter ready to kill him with bare hands.

"I told you to keep away from my daughter!" Hector yelled.

Ava could see that her father had green cat-like eyes. He was losing control. She pushed Peter behind her.

"Dad, calm down. Let's talk about this."

"Ava, move. NOW!"

"NO! I'm not moving anywhere! Especially when you're losing control dad."

"Why his acting so... aggressive?" Peter asked.

"It's very hard to control the amulet, you need to keep your emotions in check or-"

Peter pushed Ava out of the way when Hector jumped on Peter with his claws out. Ava knew that even she couldn't make her dad listen when he lost control. She quickly looks around the room to find any weapon she could use to help Peter.

"Mr Ayala calm down! I don't want to hurt you!" Peter said trying to get Hector of him. Hector only roared at Peter showing him his tiger fangs.

Hector was about to bite Peter but Ava hit her dad in the head with MJ's lamp. Hector turned around to see his daughter terrified, that helped him to go back to his senses.

"My God, I'm so sorry sweetheart. I didn't want to harm you or Peter. I don't know what's got into me..." Hector said standing up.

"You don't know..."

"Ava stop looking at me like at a monster, please. Kitty, you know I would never hurt you-"

"You would if Peter didn't pull me away! Wait, Peter!"

Ava pushed her father away to see Peter still on the floor with deep cuts on his arms and chest.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine..."

"Guys? Is everything ok up there?" MJ yelled from the living room.

"Everything is alright MJ! I just, um... fell!" Peter yelled back trying to sit on the floor

"You're ok?"

"Yeah!"

Ava kneeled next to Peter.

"Peter you're not alright. We need to take you to hospital-"

"NO!" Both Peter and Hector yelled.

"Don't you even dare to talk right now!" Ava yelled at her dad.

"Ava-"

"What?!"

"Your eyes, they're green..."Peter said with a worried look.

Ava looked in the mirror in front of her. Her eyes were just like her father's when he attacked Peter.

"How... I never even touched the amulet-"

"I think you don't need to have Tiger amulet to have powers of the White Tiger..."

"Why?"

Hector sighed and kneeled next to Ava.

"When your mother was pregnant with you, she was acting very weird. She drank lots of milk, she destroyed a couple of pillows and when she was angry which was very often for her at that time, her eyes were turning green. Just like yours now... when you finally came out, I took you to Nick to ran some tests. Results were, interesting..."

"What do you mean interesting?"

"Have you ever seen a newborn with claws?" Hector asked smiling at the memory of Nick's face when Ava scratched him leaving five cuts on his shoulder.

"Of course not!"

"Then I didn't show you some photos when you were crawling on a floor giving your mother a heart attack when she saw that you practically destroyed a floor in the living room." Hector said with a chuckle.

"So, you're saying that I have White Tiger's powers even when I don't have the amulet?"

"Well yeah, but I thought that it was temporary cause all the symptoms disappeared after you turned five."

"Hey! If your powers kick in completely, you could join the team!" Peter said smiling like a dork.

"Never!"

Ava glared at her dad, growling.

"Never without a special training of course."

"I could help you with a training." Peter said.

"Parker, You're still trying to figure out your powers and-"

"Training in the cinema sounds great to me..." Ava said smiling sweetly at Peter.

Hector looked at two teenagers and placed his hand on his head.

"Powers, school and now boyfriend! don't you think it's too much-"

"Out of here! Now!" Ava yelled throwing a pillow at her dad.

"Ok, ok. I'll talk with MJ if she has a first aid kit."

Hector got out of the room leaving Peter and Ava alone in the room.

"Soooo, do you think if I ask this girl out..."

Ava laughed and kissed Peter's cheek.

"I'm sure she'll say yes."


End file.
